Team chat
by Raven of Arionia
Summary: Loki Figures out the internet, and the Avengers team finds out and decides to have fun crowding Loki's chat box. Better then it sounds. please read and review. I hope you all like the surprise ending on chapter one. also a guest chatter. This book has a bonus, There are No bad words and No rude themes. So It is safe to read by all ages that can read:-) Please read. Avenger fans.
1. Chapter 1 Intro!

**Loki: Hello?**

**Thor: Hi.**

Thor has joined

Clint has joined

9:19am

**Clint: Whats up guys?**

**Loki: Oh your on, nothings up now.**

**Thor: We can talk later .Loki Do not worry.**

**Clint: okay , I get the drift. **

Clint has left.

9:25am

**Loki: Good bye Clint!**

Bruce has joined

**Bruce: Hello guys, seeing that you were mean to Clint I think I will stay on till some one else comes.** **Just so your Not too lonely.**

**Natasha: Hey you all, Hello Bruce. um were Is Clint? **

**Loki: He got the flu and had to leave.**

**Natasha: Na,ah! I read the chat. you guys are mean! Ugh I ma leaving!**

Natasha has left

**Thor: Freedom! **

**Loki: Not yet, Bruce is still on.**

**Bruce: Okay I will go, but don't be so mad!**

**after all this is the internet it's not like it's just yours.**  
Bruce has left

9:45 am

**Loki: him telling us not to mad! Ha that's funny:-)**

**Thor: So, you wanted to talk to me?**

**Loki: Wait a min, I think I hear some one else logging on.**

**Loki: Yup! Here he comes! **

Tony has logged on

Tony has joined

**Tony: Hey all. So I am thinking, I want to make a movie called, Um iron man Three,  
What do you guys think of that? **

**Loki: ?**

**Thor: ?**

**Tony: Hey that's not fair, Loki don't team up with Thor! **

**Thor: Why not he is my brother.**

**Loki: that's it! I join Tony s side! **

**Thor: Why?**

**Tony: Because I am the best of you Two.**

**Loki: that's the last straw I am mercenary now.! **

**Tony: okay? Any ways Thor how are you?**

**Loki: Hey don't ignore me!**

**Thor: Nothings up now, I am just talking to you and Loki but that's all. you?**

**Tony: oh I made mark 100,458. I ma calling it, 100,458**

Pepper has logged on,

Pepper has joined.

**Pepper: hello you all. Um whats going on?**

**Loki: Not a thing any more.**

**Tony: Don't be silly Pepper! You know whats going on! you've been reading **

**over my shoulder for the last five minutes. **

**Loki: :-) **

**Thor:-)**

**Pepper: Tony! That will cost you later! **

**Tony: Uh oh, Whats the punishment now? **

**Pepper: WHEN YOU MAKE IRON Man Three**

**I get to be in it! **

**Tony: NOOOOO! **

**Pepper: we will settle this now!**

**See you soon. **

Pepper has logged off.

**Tony: Okay guys I got to go. Bye.**

**Loki: good luck**

**Thor: Bye.**

Tony has logged off

**Thor: Now do you want to talk to me?**

**Loki: yeah um, wait some one else is coming!**

Jarvis has logged on

Jarvis has joined

**Jarvis: My master has upgraded me, he said I should go chat you right now.**

**Loki: That's it! Thor I will just call you!**

**Thor: oh um Loki.**

**Loki: What?**

**Thor: My phone is down and I am in Asgard not on earth.**

**Loki: That's it I will never chat again! **

Natasha have joined

Tony has joined

Bruce has joined

Pepper has joined

Clint has joined

**Natasha: Hi Loki.**

**Tony: I am back big boy! **

**Bruce: Hello.**

**Pepper: Hi Loki how are you:-)**

**Clint: I do not have the flu!**

The Mandarin has joined

**Mandarin: hello. I am here but I am not I'm here but i'm not:-) Like it Tony, could we use that for your movie? I'm Trever Trever Slatcher:-) Like that? Oh Or We could have me say, Movie magic Love:-) Like it? Hmm?**

Loki Has logged off

Thor has logged off

Tony has logged off

Clint has logged off

Pepper has logged off

Natasha has logged off

Bruce has logged off

Jarvis has logged off

**10;25am **

**Mandarin: WELL! Hmm that's polite! Man How rude. Oh well I think I go take a nap.**

**Raven o/A Has logged on**

**Raven o/A has joined**

**Raven o/A: Okay That's chapter one:-) **

**Loki lied, He will be back and so will the team. Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2 Web war

**Tony has logged **

**on **Thor has logged ****

****on **Loki has logged ******

******on **Pepper has logged on ********

**********Clint has logged on **********

************Natasha has logged on ************

**************Steve has logged on **************

**************G**reen guy has logged on ****************

******************Tony:?******************

********************Pepper: ********************Huh who is that?

**********************Steve:** ********************:-) Nice going Loki.

**Loki: **What? I did not switch Bruce,s name.**  
**

or did I?

**Big green guy: **uh uh yeah ye did but I don't think its to far off from the truth:(

**Natasha: **uh oh, Loki hide! **  
**

**Clint: ** No don't hide let's see if Loki will do any thing about that or will Tony's house get trashed.

**Tony: **You guys are here?

**Steve: **Oh yeah, you did not notice all the mess in you living room from

Loki?

**Tony: **I did notice that, I thought Pepper did that.

**Pepper: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Tony:** I will pay for that wont I?  
**  
**

**Pepper: **YUP!

**Loki: **Brother, why are you so quite? :-)  
**  
**

**Thor: **SOS SOS SOS

**Loki: **Hmm, I am detecting your stuck to the key board, Right?

**Thor:** SOS help.

**Natasha: LOKI YOU DID NOT? DID YOU?**

**Loki: WHAT YOU SAY IF I DID?**

**Natasha has logged off**

**Clint has logged off**

**Thor:** SOS SOS

**Loki: **AH, they come for you brother, do not worry, your fingers will be sore from the super glue but never fear

**Tony: Your tricky.**

**Pepper has logged off**

**Tony has logged off**

**Big green guy has logged off  
**

**Thor has logged off**

**Loki: **Ohhh, so they did help him. hmm. I never thought of that. oh well there's enough glue for five more key boards:-)

**Loki has logged off**

**Raven o/A has logged on**

**Raven o/A: **well here's another chapter, a short one, but still it's some thing. Hope you like it. Oh and please PLEASE review this story, I hope you do. thanks.**  
**

**Raven o/A**


	3. Chapter 3 Loki the loner

**A/N Okay, I deleted chapter 3 trying to put up chapter 4 so I will try to re-do it, if I miss anything PLEASE LET ME KNOW So sorry**

**Loki has logged on**

**Tony has logged on**

**Thor has logged on**

**Pepper has logged on**

**Clint has logged on**

**Loki:** Where is Nat?

**Thor:** Here, I am helping Thor, he said his fingers hurt him.

**Pepper**: Oh you dear, you so kind.

**Clint:** What, Jane Foster can not help him?

**Thor**: She is out shopping.

**Loki:** I...

**Tony:** what?

**Loki:** I am stunned. Thor Likes Nat better then Jane!

**Thor has logged out**

Natasha has logged in

Natasha: You know that's not true, now um guys all but Loki,

My cousin Angus is having a b-day party here and she wants you all over to see her.

**Pepper**: Oh Ok

**Tony:** Cool

**Clint:** alright I will go

**Natasha:** Great I will let her know

**Loki:** why not me?

**Natasha:** You should know why, you creep her out, your a villein you know that.

**Tony:** Yeah

**Pepper**: HELLO!

**Clint:** You creep me out:-)

**Loki:** He HE, at least I still creep out little girls:-)

**Natasha:** Shes 17.

**Loki:** Oh boy...

**Natasha has logged out **

**pepper has logged out**

**Tony:** Toast:-)

**Tony has logged out**

**Clint has logged out**

**Loki:** There a lesson to be learned here, Never make fun of a girl woman or sissy with out knowing there age

**Odin has logged on**

**Loki**: Father?

**Odin:** Hello Loki, um I wanted to let you know that your mother and I are going to Angus's b-day party and wanted to know

if you could watch the dogs while we are gone. OK?

**Loki has logged off**

**Odin:** I will never get used to him.

**Odin has logged off.**

**Raven o/A has logged on**

**Raven o/A: Okay, here is Chapter 3, Again, sorry for the mess up, I hope its still the same.**

**Please let me know If I missed anything at all. Thanks **

**Raven o/a Has logged out **


	4. Chapter 4 Looko Vrs Green guy

A/N** I wanted to thank you all who have been supporting me and my story, **

**So this chapter is for those such as Picu, 199nine, Lokidocterhookdracospikekhan**

**Sagitarizzie, Soccerstaro198, And last but not least, juventus. **

**Thanks guys. Raven o/A**

**Loki has logged in**

**Thor has logged in**

**Tony has logged in**

**Bruce has logged in**

**Loki:** Bruce, Buddy, your back, oh boy...

**Bruce: HI LOOKO  
**

**Tony: **What's with the caps and bold letters?

**Thor: **my guess is that it sounds more terrifying to poor Loki

**Loki: **Nah uh, any ways who asked you? Oh and green guy, my name it LOKI, not Looko.

**Loki: **thought you should know

**Tony:** uh huh, so Banner how zit?

**Bruce: hi man, how zit your self, you know I never use that language. It feels strange to write it**

**Tony:** Okay, but I am learning how to text, Are you?

**Thor: **Text? I do not understand

**Loki:THOR, THESE HUMANS HAVE THERE FORM OF MAGIC WHILST WE AWESOME GODS HAVE OUR OWN :-) **

**Thor: **Brother, why do you write in caps and bold also? it matches your hair :-)

**Tony:** So Thor Bruce, how have you been?

**Bruce:** Not to bad, you two?

**Loki:** not too to bad, but I had this cough and it's been bothering me lately.

**Tony: **well Bruce, I have been pretty fine, though Pep has been asking me to get her this 12 dollar bag. So I sent her to the mall to get it, but I left her with my Credit card, should I have done that?

**Thor: **OHHH, bad idea Tony, I will lend you some gold when your broke.

**Bruce :) Do you have any to spare? Oh I apologize your a god, you don't run out.**

**Loki: fine, you know what; I will block all of you out till I have a response **

**Loki: what do you say about that? **

**Loki: if your wondering, I have my copy's on other laptops and they are helping me type. :-) Now do you have my answer?**

**Bruce has logged off**

**Tony:** Here is your answer :-)

**Tony has logged off**

**Thor:** I like that answer :-) bye brother.

**Thor: Looko**

**Loki: you... its Loki!**

**Thor has logged off**

**Natasha has logged on**

**Pepper has logged on**

**Loki: Oh NO! THE GIRLS!**

**Pepper:** Hey! Guess what? I bought a 100$ bag, with Tony's card,

**Natasha: **Yeah!

**Loki: YOU LIED TO TONY, BYE  
**

**Loki has logged off**

**Pepper: **What's with the caps and bold letters?

**Natasha:** No idea.

**A/N Hope you all like it :-) You have no idea of what I went through to get this chapter out for you, it was a mess! **

**Raven o/A **


	5. Chapter 5 Loki's Almina

**A/N I hope you like it. I also hope you enjoy the fake Asgardian speech, I don't know if its right but oh well. enjoy.**

**Loki has logged in**

**Bruce has logged in**

****Tony has logged in****

******Thor has logged in******

********Clint has logged in********

**********Steve has logged in** ********

**********Tony:** ********Hay, were you been?********  
**  
**********

****Steve:** **Oh I had an Avengers party to go to as a guest speaker.  
**  
****Clint:** O, K then, now I guess it's just us men, right Thor?

**Thor**: No Loki is still here.

**Loki:** I resent that!

**Tony:** Hey buddy boy!

**Thor:** Buddy?

**Clint:** A human term, no worries though, nothingagainst you.

**Loki**: Just me.  
**  
Tony: **Yeah but if you want I could stop talking mean to you forever,

**Loki:** DREAM COME TRUE!

**Tony:** YOU are so weird.  
**  
**

**Loki:** hey you lied,

**Tony:** Nope, I chatted:-)  
**  
**

**Steve: :)  
**

**Thor: :^)**

**Clint:** Thor, that's a cool new face of yours:-)

**Loki**: Ha. it is better then his old one

**Thor:** Bruce why are you so un typeituve? .

**Loki:** OH! You don't know grammar brother, shame on you.

**Tony:** I have a feeling that some one played another trick,

**Clint:** I'll go see.

**1:45pm**

**1:56pm**  
**Tony:?** Loki?

**Loki:** WHAT:)

**Steve:** hey, Bruce, you there?

**Thor:** I think I know what,,,,,  
**  
**

**2:01pm**

**Steve:** I will have a look.

**Loki:** OK, good bye:)

**Tony:** oh no, Loki what did you do?

**Thor:** I think he did the Almina.  
**  
**

**Loki**: YUP! say good bye to your friends:)

**Tony:** WHAT!

**Thor**: no there just stuck in some net, right Loki?

**Loki:** Um NO WHY DO YOU SAY THAT?

**Thor:**Yeah, I will go free them Tony I will be right back.

**2:12pm**

**Tony:** So what does Almina mean?  
**  
**

**Loki:** I am not talking to you.  
**  
**

**Tony**: Is that because were across the room from each other? I am on the couch and your at the bar.

**Loki:** Stop, your spoiling the effect!

**Thor:** I Am back, there all back.

**Clint**: Thanks a ton Thor

**Steve**: Man that hurt!

**Bruce:** Hi, I am on now.

**Tony: **can some one help a very confused old man?

**Thor:** Almina means trap

in Asgard speech, you walk under it and boom with a little tug it falls on you and there you have it,

**Tony:** How was it triggered?

**Loki:** by my copy.

**Thor**:Loki has many set, and many of his copy's every where, so when he saw some one walk under it, he tugged it and they were all caught. luckily I found Bruce before he turned green.

**Loki:** Shame that.

**Tony:** OK. well I better go and tidy up, the woman is coming home soon. bye.

**Clint:** Bye

**Thor:** Bye Tony

**Steve: **I am going too

**Bruce**: Me too.

**Tony has logged off**

**Steve has logged off**

**Clint:** Oh me too.

**Clint has logged off**

**Bruce has logged off**

**Thor:** A word of warning brother, don't ever make Bruce change here, or we wont have a place to stay, and this is Tony home.

**Loki has logged off **

**Thor**: what a brat!

**Thor has logged off.**

**Raven o/A has logged on**

**Raven o/A: There it is! I hope it comes out alright, and hey, sorry about that last two chapters, it was a night mare!**

**I hope you all like it, thanks again for understanding.**

**Raven o/A has logged out **


	6. Chapter 6 Loki's doughnuts

**Loki: **Hello Tony

**Tony:** Whats up?

**Loki: I feel terrible!  
**

**Tony:** What else is new, I mean attacking a city will get any one upset

**Loki:** okay I wont tell you.**  
**

**Tony: **Nah, I am just kidding,

What seems to be the trouble?

**Loki: **Well I am gaining a lot of weight, and I do not feel so good.**  
**

**Tony: **Well,,, what have you had to eat lately?

**Loki:** Same thing I have for lunch and dinner and midnight snack and**  
**so on, Doughnuts Why**?  
**

**5:59 pm  
**

**Tony: **okay I was thinking you over ate all those doughnuts but that's silly**,  
**

a few doughnuts can't hurt.

**Loki:** Oh K I get the hint, I am going now.**  
**

**Tony:,**Were to?**  
**

**Loki: **To a pizza place for dinner.**  
**

**Tony:** You mean you don't want a doughnut? Pepper just made some:/**  
**

**Loki: **Uh. Yeah Good bye Tony and don't wait for me to eat those doughnuts, I**  
**

am through with those. Bye.**  
**

**Loki has logged off**

**Tony:** Huh! You just go. I know you, you'll be down here in a flash and you will be as sick as a dog. Oh what do you know, your at the door. I will ask

Pepper to log on for a minute. I want Loki's computer to get this.**  
**

**Pepper has logged on**

**Pepper has joined  
**

**Pepper: **Okay? What?**  
**

**Tony: **Do you think Loki has eaten to many doughnuts?**  
**

**pepper: **Well Tony, That's just what you have for food all the time, why do you think Loki has eaten too many when that's just what you do?

**Pepper has been shut down  
**

**Tony:** Jarvis you don't need to write that down It is not like I Shut her down because she defeated my purpose or something.**  
**

**Jarvis has logged on**

**Jarvis:** Oh sir Don't lie to make your self look good,oh do you know Pepper Has just let Loki in and he is eating all your doughnuts, so you might wantto go now.

**Tony:** don't be silly I won't go just for food, Oh Pepper called me bye.**  
**

**Tony has hurriedly logged off.  
**

**Jarvis: **I just love making fun of him. bye Loki. P.s I am on your side so when you read this know that I agree with you.

Jarvis has logged off**  
**

**Loki has logged on 7:58 pm  
**

**Loki:** say Tony, thanks for that black eye, It was all over a doughnut! your so silly, but just wait you will see, I am the god of mischief!

See you soon my friend.

**Loki has Logged off.  
**

**Raven o/A has logged on**

**Raven o/A: poor Loki, he was only eating a doughnut when Stark came in and hit him and took his food then showed Loki the door, but Loki got back at him, he paid Pepper to make a salty doughnut and give it to Tony. Hope you like it.**

**Raven o/A has logged out **


	7. Chapter 7 Polly

**Loki: **Hi,  
**  
**

****Tony has logged on  
****

******Pepper has logged on******

********Bruce has logged on********

**********Natasha has logged on**********

************Polly has logged on************

************5:07pm************

**************Bruce: **************WHO IS POLLY!?************  
**  
****Loki:************** YOU KNOW WHO!Tony: AH! his date:-)************  
**  
****Pepper: **************AW, really?************  
**  
****Polly:************** Yes:-) what do you know, I am dating Bruce, good thing my favorite color is green.************  
**  
****Natasha:** ************That's so sweet Bruce:-)************  
************

**************5:11pm  
**************

**************Polly:************** isn't it?************  
**  
****Bruce:** ************No, she is not my date!************  
**  
****Loki: **************AHH! so shes your mother?************  
**  
****Tony:************** No getting out of it boy.************  
**  
****Pepper:** ************having a friend is a good thing.************  
**  
****Natasha:** ************it nothing to be ashamed of.************  
**  
****Bruce: **************Why are we having this conversation?!************  
**  
****Loki: **************because we want to hear about you wedding next month************.************

**************Tony:** ************yes, tell us about it.

****************Polly:**************** why, Brucie, you never told me that!:-)

******************Tony: ******************Nice one Loki.****************  
**  
****Loki:****************** I try.

********************Natasha:** ******************so how long you two been together?  
********************  
****Pepper:** ******************A month?******************  
**  
****Bruce:** ******************No,honest, Ive never seen her before in my life! oh forget has logged offPolly: oh, how sweet, what for me darling.

**Loki:** yes you just go ahead:-)  
**  
**

**5:25pm**

**Polly: **Bye Loki, I will get the money tonight.

**Polly has logged of**

**Loki: Ok, **Great to know.

**Pepper:** Oh, you were teasing him! you hired Polly,(who ever she is) to make out that she was Bruce's date! Oh how sneaky!

**5:28pm  
**

**Pepper has logged off**

**Tony: **Oh oh, busted.  
**  
**

**Loki:** I'll get over it.  
**  
**

**Tony has logged off  
**

**Natasha:** So despicable!  
**  
**

**Natasha has logged off**

**Loki: **Oh Don't I know, I Do like the name despicable.:-)

**Loki has logged off**

**Raven o/a has logged on**

**Raven o/A: Hope you like it! ****Enjoy all you readers:-)**

**Raven o/A has logged out **


	8. Chapter 8 TOM

**Loki has logged in**

****Polly has logged ****

******Loki:** ****Hello?

********Polly:******** Hi, um I wanted to ask you something.

**********Loki:********** yes?

**********Polly:** ********Do you think Bruce and I belong?

**********Loki:** ********I have No idea of what your saying,

**********Polly:** ********is he the man for me?

**********Loki:** ********why Are you asking ME this?

************Polly:** **********well my mother and father met like this, my mother was playing a joke for a friend on my father and walla. there you have it, I was just wondering if we are a pair.

**************Loki:** ************Okay, I am going to stop you right here, You are creeping me out.************  
7:45pm************

8:00pm

It was just a joke, and I thought you were already in love.

**Polly:** I AM:)

**Loki:** Not in Bruce i mean that other guy,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, 

**Polly:** Tom?

**Loki:** What, I mean. Do not call me my real name, Okay?

**Polly**: Okay

**Loki**: Good.

**Polly:** But it is such a nice name. are you upset about it?

**Loki: **No, I am an actor, and you...your just a fan girl, you have no idea of what would happen to me if I used my real name every where.

**Polly:** No I don't, what would happen?

**Loki:** people would run at every sound I make. and I would be crowded,.Like I would be famous! and boy who wants that?

**Polly:** You.

**Loki:** Um...Polly

**Polly:** Yes?

**Loki:** Call me Tom:-) Please.

**Polly has logged out.**

**Loki:** WHAT? Oh shes already going to the news to tell.

How sweet!**********************************  
**********************************

********************************Loki has logged off ********************************

**Raven o/A has logged on**

**Raven o/A: Hello? Oh Loki is already off, oh well.**

**hope you like this short chapter. it was sort of a spur of the moment. **

**oh And Happy Mothers day! I am going to eat s'mores now with my large family over a fire I made:-) **


	9. Chapter 9 Loki meets The pirate

**Loki:**_ Hello brother._  
**  
**

**Thor: **_Hi, what's new?_

******Loki:****** _Oh nothing really. I got ten hundred dollars fro_m a bank today but that's all.

**Thor:**_ oh, that's all.  
_

**Polly has logged on  
**

******Thor:** ****Who is that?****  
**Polly:** ****Loki, you never told Thor about me?

**Loki:** Thor, I don't know who that is.

**Thor:** sure you don't, but maybe you know who she is with?  
**  
**

**Loki:** What! I have no idea what your talking about? I am an Agardian same as you, and you know my reasoning, never talk to girls, ever!  
**  
**

**Polly: **Oh I know that, Loki, but I have a new friend now, meet the Pirate Smith.  
**  
**

**Smith has logged on**

**Loki:** Shoot!  
**  
**

**Smith:** Hello, nice day huh?  
**  
**

**Thor:** Uh, I think I have to go.  
**  
**

**Thor has logged off.**

**Loki: **Chicken.  
**  
**

**Polly:** What and your not scared of Smith?  
**  
**

**Loki: **Not a bit.  
**  
**

**Smith:** really? Huh, May I visit you then we'll see who is scared of who.  
**  
**

**Loki: **R...Ight. I think maybe if you did come I will be nice and not use my staff, I know I can beat one Pirate big or small boy or girl, for sure, you want to test it?  
**  
**

**Polly: **Sure right now!  
**  
**

**Smith:** Yeah, I will bring my whole crew and all my guns.  
**  
**

**Loki: **I would love that, but you have No idea of where I am. And I won't tell you.  
**  
**

**Polly: **I could ask Bruce.  
**  
**

**Pepper has logged on**

**Pepper: **Hi...Who is Smith and Polly?  
**  
**

**Loki:** Pepper, I want you to meet my friends,  
**  
**

**Loki:** um, they wanted to talk to you, but DO NOT tell them where I live.  
**  
**

**Loki has cowardly logged off**

**Pepper:** Jarvis, be nice, now how can I help you?  
**  
**

**Polly: **Where does Loki live?  
**  
**

**Smith: **What is a staff?

**Pepper:** Uh, I am very confused!

**Raven o/a**

**Hi, sorry for not being on for a long time, I was really busy and all,**

**All I can say is my life changed and I was trying to get used to it, so I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I will try to get more out. **


	10. Chapter 10 Loki's butt in

**Pepper:**Tony? Are you there?  
**  
**

**Tony: **You bet, whats up?  
**  
****Pepper:** I was wondering what your plan is for our anniversary.  
**  
****Tony: **Oh what ever you want to do, honey, it's all on you.  
**  
******Loki has logged on****

**Loki:** Hi, ohhh, I just read your chat. So it's your anniversary, whats your plan?

**Pepper: **Loki! Ohh. You always butt in. man, you never leave us alone when we need to be.

**Tony:** Pep, slow down, let me talk to him for a minute. Ok?

**Loki:** Sure, lets talk, what are you doing for your day, can I join you? what time do I come over?

**Pepper:** Loki, your unbelievable! You don't understand, we want a privet time, maybe a nice dinner. and a show after, I was thinking about Iron man 3?

**Tony**: Pepper, that show is all about you, sort of, but No how about umm, well what do you want to watch?

**Loki:** Guys, you have forgotten about me, Again, but I wanted to know what time I can come over to eat and drink your stuff.

**Pepper**: Listen Loki, your nice an all, but this is Tonys and my night so, Please don't bother us any more.

**Tony**: she said it right Loki. Just don't come over that night but the next night is fine, right Pep?

**Loki:** before you answer, I don't think that's nice, I just want to...Celebrate your night with you guys, to be point blank, I've never been to a party.

**Pepper:** well I am so sorry, but you can come the next night, that night will be for friends. Ok?  
******  
****Clint has logged on******

********Clint:** ******Hi, whats going on?******  
**  
****Loki:** ******There fighting with me and saying I am a nice guy at the same time.  
********  
****Clint:** ******that's sad, why are they doing that?  
********  
****Pepper:******** Ohh! I am getting off, you reason with them Tony!

**Tony**: O.K, Sorry Pepper.  
********  
****Pepper has logged off********

**********Tony:** ********OHHHHH! man, why do you hate me Loki? ( SIGH)********  
**  
****Loki: **********Hey! No brackets.  
**********  
****Clint:********** Oh I read the last notes. You Loki aren't being nice to the happy couple,  
**********  
****Tony:********** YEAH! really happy Loki.********  
**  
****Loki: Now Clint hates me! why in the worlds are you humans like that?**********

************Tony:** **********Don't get "bold" with me:-)**********  
**  
****Loki: ************Why don't you leave this chat, you big bum**********.  
**  
****Tony has logged off************

**************Clint:** ************Loki, that Was Not nice at all, you should go to there house and apologize!************  
**  
****Loki:************** Good idea, how about I go on there Night:-)************  
**  
****Clint:**************Loki!************  
**  
****Loki:** ************What? you said!Clint: Loki don't tease!************  
**  
****Loki:** ************Jarvis buddy? Come on help me here.************  
**  
****Jarvis has logged on**************

****************Jarvis:** **************On line and ready sir.**************  
**  
****Loki:**************** great! Now I need your help, on exactly the night of there anniversary I need you to keep all the doors unlocked, can you do that for me buddy?**************  
**  
****Clint:**************** Jarvis don't you dare!Jarvis: Don't order me around Sir! I will obey my master, he just programed me to disobey Loki and any one else.  
****************  
****Loki:**************** Fine! I guess, I will have to break in!  
****************  
****Clint:** **************Jarvis tell Tony what Loki said...I mean chatted!  
****************  
****Jarvis: ****************I will do that sir.**************  
**  
****Loki: ****************No! Don't. Oghh. Clint I'm gonna gonna**************  
**  
****Clint: ****************never mind buddy, I will leave you alone to vent.  
****************  
**Clint has logged off**************

****************Loki:** **************Jarvis, are you still on?**************  
**  
****Jarvis:**************** No more I am.**************  
**  
****Jarvis has logged off****************

******************Loki:** ****************How rude, well, I will have to parade my way inside his house and ...Apologize:-) Look out food! here comes Loki!  
******************  
****Loki has logged off  
******************

******************Raven o/A has logged in******************

********************Raven o/a: hi, here's what happens,********************

******************** Loki gets inside and finds out what areal party is like, the whole Avenger crew splashed him with wine. And boy did they pay for it!********************

**********************Natasha got a water balloon under her pillow,**********************

************************Clint got a stray cat up his chimney,************************

**************************Tony and Pepper got two hamsters loose in there kitchen**************************

****************************Steve got a pink suite. the site of it all almost killed him!****************************

**Thor got 15 wild boars to tangle with in his closet, don't ask me how Loki made them all fit but I know that crafty guy sure did.  
**

**Bruce got all his pants switched out for xx smalls, that made him turn green and he couldn't get new clothes till he calmed down.**

**But Loki did not get Nick at all, and that was his trick, Nick fury spent the whole night getting calls form the crew to warn him and that made him jumpy all night. :-) Loki had a load of fun.**

**Till next time.**

**Raven o/A has logged out. **


	11. Chapter 11 How Hanna scared Loki

**A/N Hello, I wanted to thank those who recently said something or did something to my story, it helped me to know that there are others reading and liking my book. Thank you All! this chapter is for you all!**

**Raven of Arionia **

**Loki has logged on**

**Loki:** Hi? Oh I Am the 1st one on:-)  
**  
**

**Natasha has logged on**

**Natasha:** Not any more you sly god:-) Get it? god instead of dog?

Oh never mind, so how have you been?

**Loki:** Not o bad. I had a cold from that wine yesterday, but AI think you got what you deserved. Right?  
**  
**

**Natasha:** Oh keep your mouth shut, if you please.  
**  
**

**Loki:** O.K. Do you know if any one else is coming?  
**  
**

**Natasha:** no, I think Clint or Steve were but for now it's just us.  
**  
**

**Loki: **Drat. I hope Clint writes on.  
**  
**

**Clint has logged on**

**Natasha:** Hey he did!  
**  
**

**Clint:** Did what?  
**  
**

**Loki:** Oh nothing:-)  
**  
**

**Hanna has logged on**

**Hanna:** Hi?  
**  
**

**Loki:** NO! HOW DID YOU GET ON!****

**Hanna:** Oh Loki, your so funny, I got the pass word from Polly, she told me to talk to you for her:-)  
**  
**

**Loki:** Guys help me out here, is there a way to block these fans?  
**  
**

**Clint;** Not that I know of.  
**  
**

**Natasha:** No there is not, not with out changing the pass word, but that would be to hard.  
**  
**

**Hanna:** Oh well, lets talk now Loki. O.k?  
**  
**

**Loki:** Never!  
**  
**

**Hanna:** Aww! Please your so pretty and nice I have to talk to you. please!  
**  
**

**Clint:** Did she just write Pretty and nice?  
**  
**

**Loki:** Yes she did, why are you shocked? Because it's not true?  
**  
**

**Hanna:** Oh, um Clint ( who ever you are) Could you just leave now?  
**  
**

**Clint as logged off**

**Natasha:** What nerve! if he's off I will too!  
**  
**

**Loki: **No! Nat Don't leave me hare alone! I am scared of her!  
**  
**

**Natasha has logged off too.**

**Loki:** Hey Jarvis? Ye there? I hope you are.  
**  
**

**Jarvis:** I am here sir. what do you want me to do?  
**  
**

**Hanna:** leave us alone so we can talk of things.  
**  
**

**Loki:** Well first Jarvis I want you to logged me out then I want you to be mean to this Hanna here and make her leave for good. o.K?  
**  
**

**Jarvis: **Yes Sir! ****

**Loki has logged off**

**Hanna: **Aww! he left!  
**  
**

**Jarvis has logged off**

**Hanna:** Wow that was really mean Jarvis, ha ha ha! Not really:-) I will be back with a whole group of girls!  
**  
**

**Hanna has logged off**

**Raven o/A has logged on**

**Raven o/A: Hi I hope you all like this story, and please if you like, Please say something, I need to know, and if you think I have tro many comments, please still write, I will not get tired of them.**

**:-) Thank you all. till next time.**

**Raven o/A has logged off **


	12. Chapter 12 Loki's Trick or treat

**Loki:** Brother? Are you there?  
**  
**

**THOR HAS LOGGED ON**

**Thor:** I am here brother, what do you want? 

**Loki:** Well I wanted to ask you a question.  
**  
**

**Thor:** Yes? 

**Loki: **Do you think I make a great vampire? 

Thor:No not that again! 

**Loki: **Yes that again, it is my first time on Earth during Halloween and I wanted to be the right character for my costume. 

**Thor:**For one thing it is called, Reformation day and for another, you are too old to trick or treat.  
**  
**

**Loki: **That is myth not true! I looked it up on goggle and it says, and I quote.

"There are no age limits to this holiday, however, all children should be with an adult when doing trick or treat." So there. 

**Thor:**Well the Loki, I think Pepper and Tony are taking their son out to do that, maybe you can ask Pepper to hold your hand while your getting all the candy:-) 

**Loki:** Thor I am warning you, do not make me mad. or I will do all my most horrifying tricks I can scheme up to make you pay! 

**Thor:** ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

**Loki:**THOR! Do not toy with me. I am giving you one more chance! 

**Thor**:Oh I am sorry, were you talking?

**Loki:**Never mind you dummy! 

**Thor;**Thank goodness you have not been on Earth long enough to learn another word to call me. 

**Loki:** I know plenty, please I have heard you speak:-) 

Thor: brother! 

**Loki:** Well am going now, I am going to find Pepper to see if she can hold my hand:-) 

**LOKI HAS LOGGED OUT**

**Thor:**Oh and Loki, you will make a terrible Vampire:-) 

**THOR HAS LOGGED OUT. **

**Raven o/A has logged in  
**

**Raven o/A:** Hello. I hope ye all have had a great Pirate day on September 19th. I did. Well, I hope ye all enjoyed this Chapter as much as I enjoyed making it:-) thanks all who have read and reviewed my story's! Cheers:-)


	13. Chapter 13 Loki ignored

**A/N I made this chat from my email. my bro and his friend And Iall chatted so I thought we could make this in to a story as a real one:-) I Use different movie quotes in it, like the main ones are from Bat man:-) When Rachael is about to blow up and she is talking to Harvey, just so you do not get confused:-) Enjoy ye all:-) It worked out because in my chat with this Friend "Pepper" She really calls me Loki so it worked out:-) Enjoy. **

**Thor:** Hello bro? Are you on? Me: Yes, why? Thor: well Tonight I feel like you, let's be all mean and quote

movies when Pepper logs on

**Me:** Yeah!

Hello? Hi guys what

**Pepper has logged on.**

**Pepper**:are you doing tonight?

**me**: good

**10:02 PM**

HELLO! Harvey they have me tied up

**Thor**: me too.

don't worry they'll come for you

me: Harv just talk to me tell me whats going on with you,

**10:03 PM**

i know they are but i don't want them too

**Thor**: NOOOOO! RACHEL! RACHELLL!

**10:04 PM **

**me:** HARVY! its okay i really need to tell you som... :-o

**Thor**: KABOOM!

**10:05 PM **

**me:** yikes im gone,

now what do we copy?

**Thor**: AND I AM ON FIRE...

**me:** to bad im gone and you're not

**10:06 PM**

you make you own luck

**Thor:** :)

:)

:)

:)

:)

:)

:)

:)

**me:** why are you smiling you half dead

**Pepper**: are you all o.k?

**10:07 PM**

**Thor**: :-/

**me:** no

**Thor**: HMM MM...

**me:** yes were OK

**Pepper:** and how do you feel?

**10:08 PM **

**me:** well not to good you see i am gone

**Pepper**: what?

**Thor**: I'M THUPER THANKS FOR ASKIN...

**me:** i incinerated

**10:09 PM**

tied up that is

**Thor**: Don't tell not tell me not to fly I've simply got to...

**10:10 PM**

**Pepper**: Hello Thor, I had a wonderful time talking to you:)

**me:** and if anyone new takes a spill it me not you

**Thor**: DITTO!

**me:** w.i.l.s.h

**Pepper**: So, are you going to get something to eat?

**10:11 PM**

**Thor**: (NOTE TO Loki) W.I.L.S.H?

**me:** me nay im not to hungry

**Thor**: Yes soon

**me**: no W.i.l.s.h

**Pepper**: Have a cheese cake for me.

**10:12 PM **

**me:** who

**Pepper**:Thor

**me:** no fare

**Pepper**: Sorry , you can have a piece for me too.

**Thor: :**-/ hmm mm sounds good

**me:** ya

how are you

**10:13 PM**

**Thor**: s

**Pepper**: Thor, I'm talking to Clint on the phone now.

**me:** guys you there aren't you

**Thor**: how is he?

Yes Isssss

**10:14 PM **

**me:** hey talk to me tell me whats going on with you?

**Pepper**: he is doing very well. Thank you ;)

**Thor**: NOT AGAIN!

Yea well your dead

**me:** Harv! are you okay?

**10:15 PM **

**Thor:** you're welcome :)

AHHH! A Ghost :-o

**me:** why am i even talking to you are a picture

**Pepper**: What are you doing to do Thor and Loki

**me:** something

**Thor**: Ah but that does not stop you...

**10:16 PM me:** not much

**Thor**: Oh we are just quoting movies to each other sorry :(

**me:** ya sorry

**10:17 PM**

**Thor**: Pepper are you there

**me:** oh Pep pray for Nat tonight please

**Pepper**: Yes I'm there Thor

**Thor**: Oh good

**me:** she is sick we think maybe

**Thor**: Oh bummer It is bedtime :(

**10:18 PM**

**Pepper**: i enjoyed talking with YOU.

**me:** bye Pepper talk to you later?

**Thor**:Ditto

**me:** bye!

From Loki

**Pepper**: Good night Loki...

Good night Thor I really enjoyed OUR talk:-)

**Me: BYE YOU GUYS THIS CHAT JUST TURNED REALLY BAD!**

Raven o/A has logged on

Raven o/A: Hi, this whole chat was actually a real one between me and my brother and his Friend:-) I am Me, duh, and my Bro is Thor and his friend is Pepper. Every word is the same except for the names, I had to change them:-) I got lazy and wanted to show you ALL how I was just like Loki in my book Team chat:-) I am the inspiration for this story:-) no I Am kidding:-) I hope you all have a great day. From Raven o/A p.S Nat is suppose to be my Sister:-) And Clint A friend of "Peppers" Enjoy Please and review.


	14. Chapter 14 Loki's B-Day

**A/N Ohhh, two chapters to-day! You guys get a treat. A rare one mind you, so enjoy it:-)  
**

**Loki has logged on **

****Pepper has logged on****

******Loki: ******Hello? I am always the first one on.

Hello?

**Pepper:** Hi, Loki. Yes I am on. Do you need something?  
**  
****Loki:** Oh no. I Just thought since today is my B-day I should tell someone.  
**  
****Pepper:** Oh Loki I did not know this is your b-day. How sweet.  
**  
******Tony has logged on****

******Loki:** ****oh boy, um well Pepper , I was wondering if you could join me tonight for a party?****  
**  
****Pepper:****** Again How sweet! But Loki, I am in the middle of a movie. It is called Iron man 3 :-)****  
**  
****Tony:** ****Yup. It is a bute so far:-) But yeah, she is busy to-day and actually all this week

Sorry.

******Pepper:** ****Yeah Sorry Loki. But aside from that, How are you Loki?****  
**  
****Loki:** ****good...****  
**  
****Tony:** ****Aww, Don't be sore boy. it is not my fault you had a b-day on our movie date.****  
**  
****Pepper:** ****sorry. I know you feel bad.****  
**  
****wimp has logged on******

********Tony:** ******Who is that?******  
**  
****Loki:** ******No one:-) Why are you asking me? :-) He he he.******  
**  
****Pepper:** ******Loki! Again! Bad boy bad boy. Now Who is that?******  
**  
****Wimp:** ******The soldier. I am Not a wimp!******  
**  
****Loki:** ******Are you sure? I Mean Did you not stay behind last year when we went trick or treating?******  
**  
****Wimp:** ******So what, That does not make a person who is emotionally traumatized a wimp to stay home. It is the high cost of freedom that a man is alwaysteased for his faces and his outfit! The world is not fair!******  
**  
****Tony:******** Hey cap! Slow down we know you want to ramble hopelessly about freedom and wars but please, just call Loki and do it.******  
**  
****Pepper:** ******Tony Stark! You claim to your buddy's that you are a nice guy! Hump!

Cap? Please forgive us?

********8:17 Pm********

**********Wimp:** ********fine but not Loki

**Loki:** Oh. You hurt me to my core:-) Not a big deal. your apology is not worth ten of my people!

**Tony**: Your people?! Your not going back are you?

**Pepper:** No he is not!

**Loki:** Maybe:-)...

**Wimp:** Good! Go and good riddance!

**Hulk has logged on**

**Hulk:** Hey whats going on, my name! It changed!

**Loki**: :)

**************Wimp:** ************Loki!************  
************  
**Tony:** That does it Loki, you need to leave!

**Pepper:** Please Loki?************  
**  
****Loki:** ************Well! some b-day gift. No I refuse to leave:-)************  
**  
************Hulk:** Fine, but stop talking

**Wimp:** yes...That is smart:-)

**Tony:** well No matter, I have to go practice my lines. I am in the middle of talking to Happy about some woman stealing wine or something. Bye then

**Pepper**: I got to go as well. See you all soon.

**Tony has logged off**

**8:25pm**

**Loki:** Pepper, you can't come:(

**Pepper:** No, besides I do not want to really, you were mean to me last time we talked. Sorry. Bye!

**Pepper has logged off**

**Loki:** is every one going to leave now and just save time?

**Hulk:**No unless you want us to?

**Wimp:** Sure. Bye!

**Wimp has cowardly signed off**

**Loki**; hey Jarvis thanks buddy:-)

**Jarvis had popped on**

**Jarvis:** Always sir. You looked like you needed help:)

**Hulk:** Well! I never...

**Loki**: Good don't do it!

**Jarvis:** Um...Do what sir?

**Loki:** What ever he never did yet:-)

**Hulk:** That's it, I am going to go peacefully before this new name of mine becomes true!

**Hulk has stamped off**

**Loki:** Nice one Jarvis:-)****************************  
**  
******************************

******************************Jarvis:Your welcome sir. I will sign you off now with the best tidings I have ever and will ever give:-)**Loki has heroically signed off**Jarvis: Okay Raven you can take the floor. Ah the chat room floor I mean:-)  
**********************************

**********************************Raven o/A has logged on**********************************

************************************Raven o/A: Thanks Jarvis. I hope you enjoyed this.  
****I also hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I read it and remembered that time we chatted. I was so left out:-) As always:-) Thanks again you all.************************************

**Raven of Arionia has signed out, Hey Jarvis Give me that title of Loki's, Jarvis?...Never mind, ugh! That guy! Bye! **


	15. Chapter 15 Loki the pet sitter god

**A/N Hello all my readers, I have not been able to write for a long time, some things have gone wrong and it slowed me down for a while, but I'm on the mend and I was itching to write again. I do apologize to any of you I have offended by not replying or commenting on any **

**of your chapters. I would not blame you if you stopped commenting on mine. But before you get to mad. I wanted to say sorry and I hope this Chapter makes up for it. I hope we can start anew friend ship over the web. please accept my apology. I hope you like this and anymore chapters I come out with. **

**Sincerely Raven of Arionia **

**Loki has logged on**

**Pepper has logged on  
**

**Loki:** Hello?

**Pepper:** Loki, how nice of you to join me. How are you?

**Loki:** As well as can be expected if a god of thunder played a joke on you while you were swimming.

**Pepper:** He didn't!

**Loki:** NO? Tell that to my hair, once it comes back.

**Pepper:** Oh you poor dear.

**Tony has logged on**

**3:15 pm**

**Pepper:** Hi honey.

**Tony:** Hi Pep, Loki. Wait, did you just call him dear?

**Loki:** Yes she did:-)

**Pepper:** Well, read the rest of the chat honey, Then you will see why.

**Tony:** No. I don't want to.

**Loki:** He just did.

**Pepper:** I know:)

**Tony:** Hey You Loki, we "were" going to ask you something but I don't think we will.

**Loki:** Oh, Bummer I really wanted to watch your cat. Felix. I bet your going have a hard time finding a new sitter.

**Tony:** But how'd you know? We did not even ask you yet.

**Loki:** It's called mind reading. duh. We are in the same building after all.

So Pepper, where are you two going?

**3:20pm**

**Pepper: **Well, we are going to long beach for a week. Tony's business partner gave him a free beach house, we are going to check it out.

**Loki:** Hmm, Nice going Tony. See it PAYS to be rich:-) But sadly you do not have a throne like me.

**Tony:** How come you did not mind read the answer from Pep?

**Loki: **It's nicer to ask.**So Pepper **who will watch this house while your away? I mean with two Gods, an ex assassin a government agent a man with anger issues and a crazy robot, I do not advice you leaving it to us. And any one else I might be missing.

**Thor has logged on**

**Thor:** Hello I...Wait, Loki did you just tell Tony you had a throne? And why is it unsafe for me to watch there house while there away?

**Loki:** Brother. Don't snoop, I am ashamed of you. I must go tell the all father. How dare you!

**Thor:** Loki, you are trying my Patience

**Pepper:** So uh, Thor, how is your cold doing after that terrible long fly under the cloud?

**Tony:** That's all you could come up with?

**Loki:** Yes brother, how Is it?

**Thor:** It is better, and Loki gave it to me. Rain does not hurt me, I am water proof.

**Loki:** Yes, he told the stores how to make water proof chairs remember?

**Thor:** Loki! I do not deem it wise Brother to anger me. I will find out your normal bath days and change your water for lightning!

**Tony:** Harsh!

**Loki:** You already did that remember? The pool?

**Pepper:** So uh Loki, How about watching our cat?

**3:30pm**

**Loki:** How much pay do I get? And do you mind if anything happens to her?

**Tony:** Loki! Don't worry Pep, He is only joking. Right Loki?

**Pepper:** Oh. Oh dear, um, what do you mean happen to her, are you saying something will,Tony! maybe we'd better not leave!

**Loki: **I am just asking my dear Pepper, you know the norm...Dis-owner/ not my fault business. And such.

**Pepper:** Oh um. No I guess your safe to watch her. 

**Tony:** Nice save Loki. The pay is ten a day.

**Thor:** Ha so little pay Loki, To watch a cat!

**Loki:** Thanks, I'll be fine with that.

**Tony:** K, See ye later.

**Loki has logged out **

**Thor:** I can not believe my eyes, he accepted that. so little pay!

****

**Pepper:** Well, he really likes Felix.

**Tony:** Sure, I guess he just wants extra food.

**Pepper:** Tony! Don't say that!

**Thor:** To late Mrs Pepper.

**Tony:** Get on outta here!

**Thor has logged out**

**3:40pm**

**Pepper:** Was that necessary?

**Tony: **Very.

**Pepper:** Why don't you and I have a little talk about your bedside manner.

**Tony:** Nah, not that again!

**Pepper: **Yes, but off the record. I am coming right there, and you had better get that check ready for your favorite god.

**Pepper has logged out **

**Tony:** Ahh, She always likes to pick on me.

Jarvis! Jarvis, please erase that last one,she can probably see this.

**Tony has logged out.  
Jarvis has logged in. **

**Jarvis: Tony, I would but hearing you and miss Potts arguing, it is so much fun. maybe next time:)**

**A/N ****_Hi again. I hope you have enjoyed t his chapter and I hope you like the others. when ever I feel up to posting them. I hope you are not mad at me any more. if so. I am sorry. _****Sincerely **

**Raven of Arionia. **


	16. Chapter 16Loki's new but dangerous hobby

**A/N Hey, please enjoy this. I have a personal note to some of you at the end. Thanks for your support. Enjoy! **

**Loki has logged on**

**Loki: **Hello? Hmm just me. How lonely

**Steve has logged on**

**Loki: **Aha a victim joins. Hello,

**Steve:** Hi, um did you say victim?

**Loki:** Yes I said that.

**Steve:**But why did you say that?

**Loki:** Because I just saw Dracula and it was cool!

**Tony has logged on**

**Tony: **wait Loki, did you say you watched a movie?

**Steve:** he sure did, But Loki. I thought only mortals could be that dumb as to fry their brains.

**Nat-bat has logged on**

**Nat- bat:**LOKI! What did you do to my name?

**Loki:** What name? I do not know what you mean:)

**Tony:** Loki! Did you hack on to Nat's page and change her name?

**Steve:** It sure looks that way. Loki Say sorry to Nat (Bat:-)

**Nat-bat:** Hey. a little support would be great Steve!

**Loki:** Yes Steve be nice!

**Tony:** But your the one who started it it!

**Steve:** I know he was. just ignore him and maybe he will go away.

**Loki:** Oh sure Steve, you've tried that one before.

**Tony:** Oh yeah. lets not do that again.

**Loki:** smart thinking Tony.

**Steve:** Tony! Don't side with the dog!

**Loki: **It is spelled god. Do you have Dyslexia?

**Tony: **Cruel man really cruel.

**Nat-bat:** Hey don't forget me. I am still waiting for Loki to say his thing to me.

**Banner has logged on**

**Loki:** what thing would that be?

**Nat-bat:** "I am sorry"

**Loki:** Oh, well then, I forgive you:-)

**Tony:** Hopeless.

**Banner:** Hello?

**Loki:** Hey. whats wrong with your name?

**Nat-bat:** yeah, where is the Bruce part?

**Banner:** Jarvis wont let me write that in...or was it you know who?

**Tony:** Steve do you think it was.

**Steve:** Loki?

**Loki:** I don't know what you mean. I did not hack into Jarvis or bruces page. Why would I do that?

**Tony:** Loki! You YOU...fix him now!

**Nat-bat:** And while your at it. Fix my name too!

**Loki:** Aww, it looks better this way though:-)

**Tony:** Loki! i am warning you. Do it now!

**Loki:** You know what I am going to do?

**Steve:** Watch another show?

**Loki:** No. I am going to listen to my favorite band. Guess who.

**Tony:** Um. Loki. Isn't "Guess Who" a little old for you?

**Banner:** No Loki is thousands of years old. right Loki?

**Nat-bat:** HA Ha, Your old:-)

**Loki:** No, I mean, Guess, as in make a guess. Find you stupid mortals, I will have to tell you. The band is, FALLOUT BOYS!

**Tony:** Oh, I like black sabbath. Or Metallica, Now there's a great band.

**Steve:** Um. Who are these people? I have not heard of them.

**Banner:** I have. It kind of like a church hymn.

**Loki:** No Not really. Tony?

**Tony: **For one thing. Loki Don't back me up that scares me and for two, Banner. don't get mixed up with the name Sabbath and church, they are nothing a like.

**Nat-bat:** But I went to a church and they had the song from the band playing.

**Tony:** Well they got confused. or the pastor was not a pastor.

**Banner:** Why are you the one to judge them?

**Nat-bat:** Yeah. You are not ordained.

**Steve:** Guys. Do we even know what we are fighting about. because I am totally lost.

**Nat-bat:** Yeah, why are we fighting?

**Steve: **I think we should thank Loki for the great distraction

**Tony: **Yes, Thanks Loki.

**Loki:** Oh you poor mortals. always getting stuck in my traps. but I have one thing to sing, I'll go down in history, history.

**Banner:** Hey, I heard that one, ad its more like, "We'll go down in history for centuries"

**Tony:** I think the Demi god twisted it to his liking.

**Banner:** Oh that makes sense. BUT HEY MY CUPCAKES! Got to go!

**Tony:** Well I don't really care about all that... Wait, did he say Cupcakes? Um, I got to get off, I am going to the kitchen. I am going to get off now.

**Banner has logged off**

**Tony: **BYE You Loki you.

**Tony has logged off**

**Jarvis has logged on**

**Jarvis:** Excuse me but would you like me to play a song for Mr. Stark while he steals from Banner? Loki?

**Loki:** Yes please, that would be great.

**Jarvis:** Okay what song?

**Loki:** How about, Fallout boys, Light 'em up?

**Jarvis: **A great pick sir.

**Loki:** Thanks, now the rest of you. I got to go, I want to see Tony's face.

**Jarvis:** Yes sir.

**Loki has logged off**

**Steve: **Okay then, Let get off too Nat, I will help you change your name.

**Nat-bat: **Thanks Steve.

**Nat-bat has logged off**

**Steve has logged off**

**A/N Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am writing this for three people,**

Avengerslover624

**Thanks For your support on my book:-) **

**And two **  
Mew Sakura the Cyniclon

**Thanks for reviewing and enjoying my book. **

**And last but not least. My brother. **

**Thanks for being there...**

**Sincerely Raven of Arionia Sorry for the band name misspell at first but I fixed it:-) Enjoy!  
**


End file.
